


Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Me

by Ren (mizdarknezz3)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I have no shame, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren
Summary: A collection of drabbles or ideas that may be continuous or may not about Wesley and I if I was in the Buffyverse.
Relationships: Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Me
Kudos: 1





	1. Wesley Has A Crossbow and It's Pointing At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Ren and I love Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. So these are gonna just be little things I write when I'm sad and want to talk to Wesley or if I see a cool gif of him and need to write. The title and the author's note at the beginning will give the proper context if necessary for the drabble. A lot of this will be based off dumb personal things in my life or they will be based off my dreams in life. I hope other people can still enjoy these despite them being personalized.

“Why are you threatening me Wesley? Have I done something bad” I asked.

"Oh yes. You have been very bad indeed Ren. I may even have to..." He inhaled and pressed the cross bow to my heart. "Punish you."

"What are you gonna do to me Wesley?" He pushes the arrow further into my chest, the point going through my shirt and into my chest just the smallest amount.

"There's only one punishment heinous enough to fit your crime." He tells me, stepping closer. His breath smells like tea and is warm against my face.

"And what's that?" I whisper and he smiles a bit before biting my bottom lip and sucking on it drawing a bit of blood but neither of us care. The arrow presses deeper into my chest until it's thrown to the side and his mouth is on mine as he grabs my hair and pulls, keeping me locked in place. When he pulls away I'm gasping for air and there's blood on his lips and teeth.

"Have I paid my penance?" I ask.

"Not even close." He responds before going after my lips again.


	2. Handsome Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Wesley in the library and tell him about my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that if I was in the Buffyverse I'd start off as a teacher at Sunnydale.

Wesley smiled at me as I walked into the library. I smiled back at him and came to stand close in front of him.

"How was class?" He asks. I fiddle with his tie.

"One of the boys asked me on a date again." I tell him and I can almost feel him stiffen.

"Oh? And what did you say?" Wesley asked and I smiled at the nervousness in his voice.

"I told him I was already in a relationship, with a very handsome man. And that he should go for people his own age instead of teachers." I explained and Wesley preened with pride.

"Very handsome you say?" He said.

"The handsomest." I tell him and peck him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


	3. The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley is worried about boring me. I reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a starter I saw, just a picture of Wesley looking sad saying he didn't want to bore someone with the details. I don't find him boring, I could listen to him talk all day.

“I don’t want to bore you with the details.” He said.

"On the contrary, I'd love to hear them." I tell him and he startles slightly.

"Really?" He asks, adjusting his tie.

"Yes, I like hearing you talk. You have a very soothing voice." I tell him and he flushes and looks down, clearing his throat.

"Oh, um, thank you Ren. Your voice isn't bad at all either." He stammers, causing me to laugh a little.

"Thank you Mr. Wyndam Pryce. Now as you were saying?" I prompt and he jumps back in with his explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought below, stay safe and have a great day!


	4. The Creative Writing Teacher Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Wesley for the first time at Sunnydale High's library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically I'm debating horribly because on one hand I know that Wesley would refer to me with an honorific, but on the other hand I don't think he would know to use Mx. But on the third hand I don't want him to misgender me because I get that enough everyday of my real life. So the solution is no honorific. It's out of character but I'm recognizing it here and explaining why so it's fine. Also why Watership Down? I watched an animated series of it on Netflix and I thought it was interesting. I also think it's a good example of personification done well with a mix of human and animal traits, and if I was a creative writing teacher I could use it as an example and have my students do a writing exercise for it. Do I sit here and think of lesson plans I could teach a fictional creative writing class? Yes. Yes I do.

**Chapter One: Meet and Greet**

Life working in Sunnydale High wasn't boring per say, but it definitely wasn't the place to work if you wanted a happy stress-free life. It was hard to make friends and keep them, teachers and students dropped like flies in gruesome ways. But it hasn't been as bad this year. I wasn't stupid. I had noticed Buffy Summers and I knew that other worldly creatures existed. I just tried to ignore it and give the students an actual education. Something they could use later in life. I noticed Buffy and her friends would hang out in the library with Mr. Giles since I would go there to check out books every now and then. But then one time I went there was the most handsome man at the desk in a suit. He looked young and was definitely wearing layers. He saw me come in and approached me with a smile

"Hello there, can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Ren, I teach English and Creative Writing. I was going to look for a copy of Watership Down. Are you a new staff member?" I asked, approaching further and offering my hand. He took it with a gentle yet firm grip and gave a good shake.

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, I'm here to assist Mr. Giles in his duties. I think we have a copy if you'll just follow me." He said and I noticed he had a nice voice. The accent was nice too. I followed him up the stairs and to the back and watched as he fingered through the books. The title caught my eye and I reached for it but he must of spot it at the same time as our hands landed on top of each other. We both pulled away and I looked to see him slightly red in the face holding his hand. He cleared his throat and reached back out and handed me the book. I took it and thanked him and he walked me back out the library and held the door for me.

"It was nice to meet you Ren, I hope to see you around." Wesley said with a smile and I smiled back feeling heat in my cheeks.

"I'm sure you will." I told him and tried to think of another book to check out later that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Hope you have a great day and stay safe!


	5. Chapter Two: Go Out With Me Please? (Wesley x Teacher Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ask Wesley out on a date :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, honorific crisis has been solved! And Wesley is cute, as I edited this chapter that's all I got out of it. Wesley is fucking adorable. That is all.

I found myself reading often, whenever I could in my free time just so I could finish the books so I could get more. Wesley was as polite and kind as ever. He wanted to know my last name so he could call me Mx but I wouldn't tell him. He had started giving me recommendations to read and we would discuss as long as we could. We both were busy though. I had classes to teach and he had to do... something extracurricular with Buffy and friends. I wanted to invite him out for dinner but it was hard to find the right time. Every time the conversation seemed to go that way a teenager would interrupt. Once it was Buffy complaining that her stakes were too dull. Another time it had been Xander coming in lamenting his grade in my class. Cordelia came another time and hit on Wesley much to my own personal amusement. On one hand it was annoying to see someone else flirt with him. On the other hand it was cute to see him so flustered. I just wanted to be the one to make him flush and squirm.

It was after school one day and Wesley had met me in the hallway. We were talking about Of Mice and Men when the conversation had turned to pets. Wesley mentioned how he had always wanted a dog as a child and I talked about the different pets I had growing up and how I missed having them in my own home when someone rammed into me and pushed me into Wesley. He caught me in his arms and held me for a moment. He was warm. I took a moment to gain my barring before pushing myself back up and thanking him. He kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, not the first time I've been pushed around by a student." I responded with a smile.

"They don't get violent with you often?" Wesley asked with so much concern.

"No, no. Just sometimes because of my age and looks some of the boy students think they have a shot and get a bit upset when they find out they don't." I explained and Wesley nodded.

"What kind of person would have a shot with you?" Wesley stuttered out, putting an arm out to lean against the wall and slipping almost falling. I tried to catch him but he caught himself and patted himself down.

"Well I dunno, they have to like to read. I like suits. And them being polite." I told him coming closer. I grabbed his tie loosely between my fingers. "I like it when people wear ties. And I like people who are free to go out to eat with me tomorrow night." I told him looking into his blue eyes. He seemed startled and smiled nervously.

"I believe that I am free tomorrow night." He said and my lips hurt from smiling so wide.

"I could take you out after school, my treat." I offered. Before he could answer someone cleared their throat loudly. I let go of Wesley's tie and turned around to see Xander and Willow. Xander seemed annoyed.

"Hey Mx. Jones, do you mind if we borrow our watcher?" He asked.

"You're watcher?" I asked a bit lost and turned to look at Wesley who coughed.

"Ah yes I watch them as they practice their uh um-" Wesley began.

"Book club! We, uh, have a book club and Wesley watches over us to make sure we don't get to rowdy." Willow explained and I gave a slightly fake pout to Wesley.

"You're in a book club and you didn't invite me? After all the reading we've been doing?" I teased and he squirmed stammering to my amusement. He was so fucking cute.

"Oh it's just a student book club. He just watches! Which we need him to do now." Willow said, jerking her head.

"Ah yes! I need to get to my watching. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"After the last bell." I told him smiling and watched the trio walk into the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter Three: Man Needs That Red Milk (Wesley x Teacher me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley and I go on a date and then a vampire craves my neck. As vampires do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, every persons fantasy, being knocked out in the Sunnydale High library. It is true by the way, my mom did work with a serial killer. She's fine, and he's in prison now. Hope you enjoy!

The dinner went swell and we talked about lots of things. I listened to him talk about England a lot and I told him about my home city and state. We talked about school which I found interesting. Education in England was different, and going to an all boys academy was also different. I went to an intercity school, one that didn't have the best reputation and it kind of deserved it. It made me want to work at a school like it, and I found myself in Sunnydale. Sunnydale was definitely different from my hometown. There was the occasional gruesome murder in my town, my mom worked with a serial killer for awhile, but Sunnydale was an entirely different story. I asked Wesley if he had noticed and he got uncomfortable with the topic so we moved on. I asked him about his book club and he stammered a lot and the only real information I got out of him was that none of the kids seemed to treat him that well. That made me sad. Wesley was such a nice young man. I'd have to talk to them about respecting staff members. After the dinner I drove him back to the school and walked him to the library. It was late and I was surprised to find that the students were still there. They all gave Wesley and I strange looks but I ignored them and pecked Wesley on the cheek before leaving. I walked out the building and to my car only to be approached by a young man. Wary, I had lived in Sunnydale long enough not to trust strangers, especially at night. I gripped my keys between my fingers.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" The man said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Just something to drink." The man said, coming closer. I backed away.

"I don't have anything, sorry." I responded still back up. The man's face changed and his teeth elongated.

"I think you do." He said but I was already running. I ran back into the building towards the library. I didn't know what the man was but I did doubt that he could fight off an entire group. I burst into the library doors gasping causing everybody in the room to stand in alarm but before I could warn them there were hands on my mouth and grabbing me around the waist. I lifted my legs off the ground trying to kick and throw him off balance but he just laughed. I licked his hand and tried to bite it but it didn't work. I knew the others were talking but I couldn't hear them over my heartbeat in my ears and my own ragged breathing. Then the strange man pushed my head to the side and bit my neck. It stung and I whimpered. I felt like my life was draining out of me. Then I was on the ground holding my neck and there was a lot of noise before there were hands grabbing at me helping me up and applying pressure to my neck. I looked to see Wesley fussing over me with concerned eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer and I tried to warn him but all I got out was his name before the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a great day!


End file.
